Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios
by Ayaayuki12
Summary: Reader x Hetalia.


** Hello minna! I'm Ayaa or Yuki. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Lots of Reader x Hetalia in this.**

**Go check out my Quotev account, where this story will be updated first.**

* * *

><p>Hetalia boyfriend scenarios.<p>

This story is also posted on my Quotev account.

When your first meet.

Norway

The bell rung, signaling that it was lunchtime. You quickly copied the homework assignment in your planner and left the classroom. You went straight to your locker to find your best friends Ayaa and Lili waiting for you. You three made up the adorable trio. Lili being the most adorable.

" Hello (Y/N)!" Ayaa, your bubbly best friend greeted you.

" Hi ( Y/N)." Lili greeted. You smiled brightly.

" Hey! Ayaa. Hi Lili!" You greeted and opened your locker to get your lunch.

The three of you walked to lunch, talking about random things. The three of you sat down at what you thought was an empty table. You didn't realize that there were three people at the other end, until one of them spoke up.

" Could you please be quieter. We are trying to study, if you haven't noticed." The blonde, with a cross pin in his hair, along with a strange floating curl.

" Sorry. We didn't notice you there. We will leave now." Lili and you said in unison. You both looked at each other and giggled. Then the three of you got up and walked away.

Iceland

You looked at the scenery as you walked to your new school. You were a transfer student from (C/N). You were really nervous. You hoped you would make a friend or two, but that might not be likely. You kept ranting in your head until someone's voice snapped you back into reality.

" Are you the new student who transferred from (C/N)?" A woman's voice asks. You turn to see a slightly tall girl wearing the same uniform as you. She has shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

" Yes." You reply as confidently as you could.

" What is your name? Mine is Ayame, but I prefer Ayaa. I'm the student council president." Ayame said.

" I'm (Y/N) (L/N). New student. I hope we can get along." You reply.

" Let me help you get to the office. I will have the Vice President of the student council, Emil, show you around." Ayaa said. You nod and follow her inside the school and towards a small classroom. When she opened the door you saw six people sitting at desks, with bored expressions.

" Emil, I want you to show the new student, ( Y/N) around before the first class of the day starts." Ayaa says. You blush when the said man stands up and leads you towards the office without saying a word.

Denmark

You were walking to your best friend ,Ayaa's, house. She said she wanted you to meet someone else before school started. You walked up to her door and knocked lightly. The door opened to a tall man wearing a long black coat with a little bit of red on it. His hair was also very...wild. A few seconds later you heard a familiar voice.

" Mathias I see you have met (Y/N)." Ayaa said as she walked towards the door and let you in.

" Ayaa, who exactly is Mathias?" You asked.

" Mathias is my brother. My twin." Ayaa replied.

" You don't look alike though." You said.

" it doesn't matter if we look the same or not. Anyways, I wanted you to meet him, so he knows more than one person tomorrow at school." Ayaa replied calmly.

" Hi... I'm (Y/N). I hope you have a great first day tomorrow" you said.

" It was nice to meet you too (Y/N)." Mathias replied sarcastically, than he was choked by Ayaa. The same way Norway would do it.

Poland

You were walking to the dry cleaners to pick up your new uniform for school. When you opened the door that led into the dry cleaners someone was walking right out and they spilled their drink all over you. Luckily, it was just your jacket that got wet.

" OMG! I'm so sorry, miss. Let me pay to get that fabulous jacket cleaned. I wouldn't want such a beautiful thing ruined." The man said. You giggled. He helped you take your jacket off and he paid to get it cleaned.

" I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm Felixs." The man says.

" I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you Felixs." You reply. He notices the uniform on your hand.

" You are going to (S/N) too?" He asked. You nodded.

" I will give you your jacket then." He says than leaves you standing in front of the dry cleaners.

Sealand

You were outside o the playground for recess. You were playing tag with your childhood friends, Lili and Ayame, before you heard someone yelling at someone else and the other person crying. You searched for the people and found a boy in your class getting bullied by a high-schooler, Arthur, I think.

" Mister, what do you think you are doing to that child?!" You half shout.

The bully just snickers. " You are a child too. I'm just putting my younger brother in his place."

" He doesn't need to be pushed around by a lowly high-schooler, who thinks they're all big and bad compared to us middle-schoolers. You think that you can just push us around, because your older than us, but we are more mature than you, because we don't go picking on the weaker!" You shouted, loud enough that it got a teachers attention. The older boy got in trouble and you helped the little boy up.

" You didn't have to do that (Y/N). I could've handled it myself." The boy states.

" I know Peter, but you looked so hurt, I couldn't just stand there and watch." You replied.

" I know." Peter replied.

Romania

You were taking a moonlit stroll through a nearby park due to the fact that you have insomnia and you can't sleep well. You laid in the grass and looked up at the stars.

" The night is really beautiful." You commented.

" Yes, the stars are really beautiful tonight." A male voice replied. You sat up cautiously. Looking for the owner for the voice when suddenly...

" Boo!" The same male voice shouted and you screamed and instantly latched yourself to the nearest thing, him.

" I'm so sorry. I was just scared and grabbed the nearest..." You started to rant, but you were cut off.

" I'm the one you should be sorry. I'm Vladmir. Who are you?" The male asks.

" (Y/N)." You replied.

" That's a beautiful name." He said. You blushed.

" Thank you." You said. You both talked quietly and looked at the stars together.

Prussia

You were walking to school when your peaceful thoughts were interrupted by your annoying neighbor, Gilbert.

" Hey (Y/N)! How was your unawesome weekend?" Gilbert asks.

" It was fine! Gilbert why can't you just leave me alone?" You said, irritated.

" No I won't leave you alone, no one can resist this awesomeness." The Prussian said as he pointed to himself.

" Sure." You said as you continued your walk to school.

Romano

You were at your friend, Feli's, house, learning how to cook pasta and pizza.

" Then, you-a do this." Feli said as he did the step. Then you repeated. You kept doing that for about five minutes, until you hear the front door open and a person similar to Feli walked in.

" Ciao Lovi!" Feli shouted from the kitchen.

" Bastard! I thought I told you a million times not to call me that!" Loviano said.

" Sorry Fratello. I... I want you to meet (Y/N). (Y/N) meet Loviano." Feli said.

" Hello... Lovi!" You said.

" Don't call me that ragazza!" Lovi shouted.

Japan

You were forced to train with the Axis, because you hid Italy from Germany when it was time to train, again. You have done that four times this week and you have gotten scolded by Germany each time. Right now you were running laps for about 30 minutes. You were running beside Japan, who you struggled to keep up with.

~ time skip, because I can~

After 30 minutes of running Germany stopped for water and to let us catch our breaths. You were walking over to the group with a water bottle in your hand and you tripped over a rock and you land on top of Japan. Your hands fell on his chest and you were straddling him and he blushed 50 shades when he saw the position. You quickly got up and apologized and started to finish training for the day.


End file.
